intothebadlandsfandomcom-20200214-history
Jade
|actor = Sarah Bolger |last = }} 'Jade, ' is a main character of Into the Badlands. She is portrayed by Sarah Bolger. Jade was the third Baron of the Armadillo Territory. She was betrothed to Quinn and later married to Ryder. After being captured by The Widow and Quinn she was exiled from the Badlands. Character Description Season 2 Jade emerged from the chaos at the end of Season 1 a winner. Always the survivor, she has married Ryder and joined him in running Quinn's Barony. Jade proves herself to be a worthy partner in every way. But she will learn that in the world of the barons, your fortunes can turn on a dime — for better or for worse. Biography Early life Jade started off as a Cog and arrived at the Fort as a child. Being a Cog, she was given an Armadillo branding and worked the poppy fields among other Cog slaves. Naturally, she formed relationships and befriended other Cogs, namely Veil. She especially got into a rather serious relationship with Quinn's son, Ryder. At the age of sixteen, Jade responded to Quinn's injuries by tending to him and serving him soup. From that point, Jade was noticed for her beauty. Eventually, she was betrothed by Quinn. Season 1 Young Jade’s life quickly changed; blooming from a field Cog as a child harvesting poppies, then being promoted to a house Cog (where she captured Baron Quinn's eye) and eventually, to the prospective third wife of Quinn. Having risen through societal ranks most people in this world couldn't dream of, Jade was, for a time, a source of inspiration for former fellow Cogs, but it was revealed in season 1, that the other Barons, having declined invitations to she and Quinn's wedding, saw marrying a Cog as a lowly act, refusing to acknowledge her entrance into their circle. –– While her arrangement with Quinn seemed to be setting her up for a lavish life, there was much strain in the Baronial House, due to the fact that, while Jade was betrothed to Quinn, she did not love him. In fact, she, and the Baron's only son and presumed heir, Ryder, were in love, and continued for awhile after the engagement, to be lovers. Season 2 After Quinn's presumed death at Ryder's hand, by the laws of the Badlands, Ryder and Jade married, and were coronated the new Baron and Baroness of the opium territory. The ruling of the new Baronial couple was short lived and turbulent, as the former Baron, Quinn returned with a vengeance during a peaceful conclave hosted by his son, and kills him along with several Clippers. Presently, Jade is at the helm of her late husband's crumbling Barony, but a recent Cog revolution caused by the Widow has caused all but a tiny handful of workers, servants and Clippers to abandon her, leaving her to attempt to flee the territory. After The Widow and Quinn attack The Fort, Jade is defeated and captured while attempting to escape. Quinn orders his men to take Jade to the border just outside the Badlands, stating that after that she will be on her own. It is unknown what became of Jade after her exile. Trivia *She is the third Baron to rule the Armadillo Territory. Appearances * * * * Season 2 * * * * * }} References Category:Characters Category:Baronesses Category:Barons